


The wonderland

by Malcom



Series: Glimpse of past [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 16:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcom/pseuds/Malcom
Summary: 결국 불행해지는건 졌든 이겼든 어느쪽이나 똑같음





	The wonderland

사람들이 그에게 질문했다.

“피고인 651980번, 당신은 ..날 ..시 ..분경 ..에서 용서받지 못하는 저주를 사용 했습니까?”

그는 우리와 똑같이 살고 싶었을 뿐인데, 어깨가 부서질것 같은 무거운 짐을 혼자 짊어지고, 어둠속으로 잠길 수 밖에 없었을 뿐인데, 그것을 아는 사람은 아무도 없다. 알고 싶어 하는 사람도 없다.

그가 했던 일이, 해야만 했던 일이 도마위에 오르고 그 행동이 아닌 그가 도마 위에서 난도질 당한다. 그가 원했건 원치 않았건 그죄는 나누어 지지 않고 온전히 그 혼자에게만 지워져 그를 짓누른다. 그의 어깨가 가라 앉는다.  
나의 진술은 위선과 불신에 의해 침몰한다. 자기들의 더러운 얼룩을 감추기 위해 씻기지도 않을 것들 위에 또다른 것을 덧 입힌다. 전쟁중에는 가장 쓸모 없었던, 가슴 제일 아래로 밀어뒀던 신의 와 정의가 기만과 가식이라는 오류로 그들을 덮는다. 왜 그래야 했는지, 왜 그렇게 했는지, 아무도 그에게 묻지 않는다. 그는 전쟁 종범. 가면을 쓴 위선자들이 전가한 책임을 바보처럼 짊어지는 그를,  
나는 안다.

대체 뭐가 다른가? 지금 그들이 하는 일과, 죽음을 먹는 자들이 했던 일.

가족을 위해, 혹은 스스로를 위해 잘못된 선택을 했던 수많은 평범하고 보통의 사람들이 영웅같은 굳은의지와 용기를 발휘하지 않았다는 이유만으로 처형된다. 그들은 영웅으로 태어 난 적이 없는데, 그냥 보통의 사람일 뿐인데. 어쩌면 그 영웅이라는 것도 만들어지는 것이 아니던가?  
알고 시작했던가, 전쟁이라는것 어느 쪽이 옳고 그른지 알고 시작했던가. 몰랐을 뿐이다. 어떻게 파국을 맞이할지 몰랐을 뿐이다. 어느 쪽이 결국 나머지 한쪽을 밟고 일어 설지 몰랐을 뿐이다. 모두 함께 다 몰랐을 뿐이다.

심판 받는 자와 하는 자의 경계는 모호해진지 오래. 서로에게 책임을 전가하며, 바로 눈앞에 보이는 모든것을 의심하고 믿지 않는다.

의심하지 않고 믿으면, 그러지 않은 사람들의 화살이 나를 향해 쏟아진다. 두렵다. 내가 지금 신뢰하는 것들이 훗날 저들이 저지르는 지금의 일과 다르지 않다면, 나는 나를 어떻게 용서해야 할까?

이상한 나라. 모두들 행복한 가면을 쓰고 썩어 문들어져가는 추악한 죄와 감정을 숨긴다. 전쟁이 끝났다는 단순한 이유로, 그들을 가리고 있는 행복한 가면처럼 행복해질 수 있는 걸까?

몰라보게 수척해진 그, 깔끔하게 차려입은 옷이 커보였다. 내가 지금 해줄 수 있는 것은 그를 향해 미소지어 주는 것뿐. 근데 너무 힘이 든다. 얼굴을 찡그리지 않는 것만으로도 힘이 든다. 그의 흐릿한 눈동자가 나와 만난다. 지쳐서 핏기가 선 그의 눈. 지금 나의 것도 그와 같겠지. 이곳에서 벗어나고 싶다는 듯, 모든걸 뒤로하고 함께 달아나자는 듯, 흘러 넘치는 감정에 머리 끝까지 잠겨 죽을것 같은 표정으로 나를 본다. 그리고 지금 내가 해 줄수 있는 것은, 그를 향해 미소 지어 주는 것뿐.  
그 마저도 힘이 든다. 어렵다.

나와 그와의 거리, 짐짓 세걸음 이내. 나와 그와의 감정, 이미 하나.  
사람들의 시선에 나와 그,

보이지 않는다.

“피고인 651980번에게 디멘터와의 입맞춤을 선고하는 바입니다.”

판사의 목소리가 법정안을 채우고, 그의 잘못된 선택에 대한 댓가는 그의 영혼이 되었다. 정숙하던 사람들이 하나둘 자리를 일어나 이 곳을 떠난다. 죄인을 이송하는 사람들이 법정안으로 들어온다. 그의 손에 고랑이 채워지고, 나는 앉아있던 자리를 박차고 너에게로 뛰어 든다.

있는 힘껏 너를 안는다. 네 얼굴이 내 가슴에 묻힌다. 이 온기, 이 감정, 너. 너. 온전히 너. 찰나 같은 이 시간을 영원히 얼리고 싶어.

사람들의 손이 나를 너에게서 떼어내고, 나는 그들을 뿌리치며 너에게 가려고 온 힘을 쏟는다. 너의 묶인 손이 내 손에 닿고, 내 손이 너의 손에 닿는다. 다른 사람에 의해 뿌리쳐진 그 손을 다시 잡기 위해 나는 최대한 내 손을 뻣어 보지만, 너는 이미 너무 멀다. 이게 내가 볼 수 있는 마지막, 영혼이 깃든 온전한 너. 눈 앞을 가리는 묽어 지는 시야, 눈물에 잠긴 너. 사람들의 손을 뿌리치며 계속해서 내 눈에 물기를 닦아 내려 하지만, 너는 이미 내 눈물에 잠겨있다. 흐릿한 너의 얼굴에 피는 작은 미소. 네가 주는 마지막 선물. 너무나도 선명해서 지워낼수 없을 것 같은 그가 점점 흐릿해진다.

앞으로 나는 살겠지. 영혼이 없는 네가 있는, 눈물에 잠긴 흐릿한 미소만이 너에대한 마지막 추억이 된, 살고있지만 그렇지 않은…

네가 없는 이상한나라.


End file.
